


Dipper's Bitches

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, F/M, Harems, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All my bitches love me<br/>and I love all my bitches"<br/>- Dipper Pines, probably</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper's Bitches

The day was like any other. Dipper Pines walked amongst the trees in the woods surrounding Gravity Falls. He was in search of more mystical creatures, and with his trusty journal in hand, he was bound to have some fantastic adventure. However, things had been dull. Besides seeing some gnomes running around the roots, he hadn't seen anything too noteworthy. He sat down on a stump and sighed. "I guess this summer can't have action packed into every day. Guess I'll just have to wait until November 26th until my next adventure, too."

Suddenly a loud roar shook the the whole entire forest, causing Dipper to lose his footing and fall on to his bottom. Rubbing his tender cheeks, he stood up back up and looked in the direction of the yell. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where it was from. He started in the direction of it, walking low and slow. He didn't want to alert some evil monster and be on the wrong end of the grave. Peeking through the foliage, he saw a sight he'd rather never have seen.

A monsterous, bulbous cock met him. A few feet from his face, a large hand stroked the length of it. A groan came from the Manotaur who it belonged to, who was doing something that can only be described as furiously fapping. Then, with another roar, he came all over Dipper's face. Dipper reeled back, screaming. Smacking his head off the tree behind him, he fell against the ground again.

"Oh my god, it got in my mouth! _It's in my mouth_! Oh my god oh my god _ohmygod_." He screamed, shoving dirt in his mouth in a vain attempt to get the taste of Manotaur cum out of his mouth. Spitting and vomiting, he eventually hoisted himself up and started to go out of the woods. He was done with mystery monster bullshit today, maybe forever. He was so over everything.

Coming out of the woods and making his way through the town, Dipper noticed people were looking at him weird. Not everyone though - just women. He felt the lingering stare of every single woman within a 100 foot radius, and he nervously darted his eyes around as they kept staring. One woman, a blonde in her twenties, bit her lip and made some weird sound as he walked past, inhaling loudly. Dipper quickened his pace as a small mob slowly started to form behind him. What the fuck was going on?

Then, as he passed a small house, the door was thrown open and his shirt was grabbed. Pulling him inside, his attacker quickly put their hand over his mouth and slammed the door, locking it. He heard frustrated, angry knocking as the mob outside was angry about his leaving. Dipper screamed against the land, and even licked it. It never let up though, dragging him into a room. Throwing his small body onto the bed, his mouth is also under attack by hers, playing tonsil hockey with him while his mind tries to catch up to the current situation. Pulling back he sees the girl is none other than Grenda, whose brutish man body and strength had quickly dragged Dipper into her room. He of course, reeled back in disgust and surprise. Dipper's friend, Felix, had a rule. That rule was _no man ladies_. 

"Oh my god, Dipper, I never realized how...manly you are." she barely managed to gasp out between heavy breaths. "It's making me feel...tingly...down there. Like how I feel around Mabel, but ten times more intense." Dipper gave her the strongest 'the fuck you just say' look as she ribbed her jeans off. Like physically ripped, in half. Just fucking ripped them right off, but fuck whatever that's cool. She started humping his boyhood as he desperately tried to crawl away. Not this, not now, she's not Wendy, and holy fuck please not Grenda why Grenda out of everyone.

"I'm gonna make myself a real woman today." She almost whisper-screamed, biting down on his zipper and ripping it off his jeans with her teeth. Reaching a giant hand into his pants, she fumbled around in there taking out his limp cock. Awkwardly stroking it for a while, she eventually got it hard enough to be able to get up inside of herself. Nearly screaming from pleasure and panic, Dippers whole body shook as Grenda took control. Pumping him in and out of herself, she made quick work of his inexperienced figure, he came within minutes. Tears in his eyes, Dipper fell and looked towards the window. Why did bad things happen to him? Why?

"I hope you don't think we're done yet, big boy." Grenda said, grabbing his leg and dragging him toward her. "Get ready for round two, because I'm going all night on that man meat." Dipper screamed as he was pulled in, recalling it was only like three in the afternoon

* * *

Hours later, as Grenda's body finally collapsed in a sweaty, quivering heap, Dipper slowly dragged himself out the door and on to the dark streets of Gravity Falls. He felt violated, completely disgusted with the events that had just gone down. He was not about that life, he was only interested in Wendy. It was just interest too, not hopeful. He knew the chances of them being together were slim - but there was some small hope in his heart that they would one day be together. Even then, though, he was still disgusted with how Grenda had just used him...and how it was Grenda who did the using. If it was going to be anyone raping him, he'd at least have them be closer to his weight class.

Walking down the street, head low, Dipper didn't see many people. Women still kept giving him odd looks, but maybe due to the fact it was late - none pursued him. He was safe, for now. A car slowed down next to him as he kept walking, eventually stopping. The window rolled down to reveal someone Dipper was relieved to see; Felix. Felix have him a smile as the smell of weed wafted over from the window.

"Dude, what are you doing outside?" Felix asked him. "It's so much better here, in my car. Mainly because I have some drugs, and you know how good the shit I get is." Dipper rolled his eyes. Felix's drug antics sometimes had Dipper be a participant - only to impress Wendy of course, Mabel would kill him if she found out, and he didn't want to prompt that. However, he needed a stress relief now.

"I think I'll climb in then." Opening the door, dipper got in as Felix started driving the car again. Pulling into a parking lot, he brought a hitter out of his pocket and a small baggy of weed. Felix started blazing it as Dipper opened the journal and started reading through it.

"Whatcha doin' there bro?" Felix asked, passing the heehoo to Dipper. Dipper ripped it as he peered down at the manotaur page. Gasping from something he read, he started coughing like a little bitch as he passed it back to Felix. Regaining control of his lungs, he looked to Felix.

"I...I'm looking up why I'm so irresistible to women." Felix rolled his eyes as he smoked, casting off Dipper's words as cocky douchebaggery. "No man, like, I figured it out. While out in the woods I...stumbled into a very powerful aphrodisiac. The effects can last anywhere from 18 hours to a week, depending on how much is on me. It's basically soaked into my skin, and I even swallowed some of it...." Dipper trailed off as the realization hit him. He was going to be like this for days. "Oh fuck."

"Man, Wendy has told me about some of your guy's paranormal adventures." Felix finished off his hitter after saying this, giving a moment of pause. "But that shit sounds supremely fucked up. So you're gonna lay low for awhile?"

"I'll have to. Women were basically mobbing after me earlier, and one girl..." Dipper faltered as he recalled the horror that was hours of hot steamy Grenda fucking. "...one girl did terrible things to me."

"Was she hot?" Felix asked. Dipper slowly turned and faced his friend, with a hollowed look in his eyes.

"She was the manliest woman." Dipper whispered. "More of a man than you or me will ever be. She had chest hair below her big titties, and they lactated sometimes. I went through hours of the most intense sex you'd of ever kno-"

"No." Felix said, looking ahead with a solemn look on his face. "I don't wanna know. You know how I feel about man ladies. I feel your pain, man. I got you in this time of need."

"You're a true bro, Felix." Dipper said, a tear welling in his eye. Felix looked down at him.

"I try to be man. So what're going to do? Just lock yourself in your room?"

"Yeah maybe...." Sudden realization hit Dipper, so hard he facepalmed himself. "Wait no, I can't. Mabel is home, if I go in with this, she might be lulled into doing...ugh." Dipper was disgusted by the thought.

"Oh shit dude." Felix gulped. "Well hey, listen, I got ya. Just crash at my place until your stuff goes away. I got you, nigga."

Dipper smiled. "Thanks. You really are the best guy, Felix."

"Stop suckin my dick and smoke this shit." Felix laughed as he gave Dipper the freshly packed hitter. Dipper decided that, even though drugs were bad, it was time to forget his problems through them.

Eventually the pulled up into Felix's garage, and stumbling into the house, Dipper felt pretty good about himself. Walking through the kitchen and into the living room, they found Felix's dad passed out on the floor, drunk. Felix stepped over him and made one comment about it; "Damn dad, turn down for what."

Going up to his room, Felix pushed the door tightly shut and a blanket against the crack in the bottom. The room was as messy as ever, but homey. Going over to a chair, Felix collapsed into it. dipper went over to the Futon and laid back in it. Felix prepped a bong as Dipper watch Sportscenter on TV. The night was about to get hazy.

* * *

Dipper's eyes slowly opened as he heard two girls giggling. Shaking his head, he tried looking around. The room swayed and he wasn't sure what was happening - he'd kind of smoked himself out. Holding onto metal bar beside him, he tried to anchor himself to reality. Then, something unanchored him completely.

Before him were two very lovely ladies, Tambry and Wendy. Tambry had her top off, boobs jiggling about. Wendy licked her lips as she looked down at Dipper's tiny form. He wanted to scream but kind of made a sad pathetic noise instead. Felix was nowhere to be seen, which was concerning because Dipper was in his room. He didn't have much time to be hung up on that though, Tambry was grabbing at his shorts.

Tambry giggled. "Look what we got here Wendy. A cute little morsel, not as good as Felix buuuut it will do."

"Where do you think he is." Wendy said, still looking at Dipper with the same look Dipper had seen on Grenda's face.

Tambry shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, guess that's what happens when you come over without asking. I was going to show Felix how sexxxxy my new piercing was, but I guess this kid will have to do."

It was at this point that Dipper realized two things; One, Tambry and Wendy were drunk. Two, Tambry's right nipple was pierced. It was purple, and he wasn't going to lie, pretty hot. Dipper didn't even like piercings that much, but it was already having him go at full mast. Whether or not the aphrodisiactic cum in his body was helping or not, he couldn't say. Probably though, after Grenda's milking he was surprised how much his body could make.

Falling down to her knees with little grace, Tambry again tried to tug off Dipper's shorts. They slowly started to come off, exposing Dipper's length. She made a sound that could only be described as girlish 'wheee'. Like when a girl finds a nice, and can't express it with words. Or is on a swing and particularily enjoying herself. Dipper's mind wandered to places unknown due to his influence from the drugs in his system, and he learned a valuable lesson about not doing drugs when he looked down and saw his penis in between Tambry's tits.

Moving them up and down, she teasingly licked the tip of his dick as she continued her tit job. Wendy pushed Dipper down so he was laying back completely on the futon, and then proceeded to block his view with her ass. She was sitting on his face, and Dipper learned something cool; vagina tasted weird. Not bad weird - different weird. Eating out Wendy while Tambry blew him, Dipper felt very occupied.

This continued until Dipper came, and Tambry swallowed every bite. Cleaning off his still hard cock with her mouth, Dipper wondered where she went as he couldn't feel her anymore. Wendy kept moaning from his tongue-work, and he was happy he was working his way up into being a cool guy for her to bang. Then she was pushed off his face, and Tambry's vagina pushed down from his chin, across his face to his mouth. She had powerful legs, apparently, and had a sensitive pussy. The little drag caused her to already start making sexy noises. Wendy was obviously disgruntled though, huffing and puffing from the side.

Vaulting over the side, Wendy walked back around until she was presented with Dipper's cock. Lowering herself onto it, she let loose a quivering moan as she started to move up and down on it. Dipper's whole frame shook from the pleasure as she kept going, and Tambry was really getting into hers as well. Moving back in forth as his tongue worked inside her, she was obviously close to orgasm. As they went on, she came on his face. Dipper didn't really know what to think of it, so he didn't. Eating all this pussy kind of made him crave some food though, fuck he was starving.

Tambry leaned over as Wendy worked on Dipper's D, and they started making out on top of his tiny body. Sliding on to his stomach, for a second Tambry's ass was so dead weight on his chest he felt as if he was going to die from oxygen deprivation, but then as Wendy came Tambry got up. Playing with Wendy's nipples while he was fucking her, she palmed her ass with her other hand and in one swift motion popped her off the Dipper dong. Lowering her own body on to it, Tambry quickly got to work herself.

Dipper came within a few minutes into Tambry, who by now had came two more times. After climaxing again, she moved off of him and turned to face him. Dipper panted as he looked at her.

"I's swerbed Felix in da bathsram." She slurred. Pleasure and alcohol fucking with her mind, she collapsed naked on top of Wendy, also knocked out. It was for the best. Dipper, feeling more clearheaded after his three way with the two hot teens, got his shorts back on and snuck out the room. He heard banging coming from the other room, and going into it found a bedroom. Going to another door at the back, he unlocked it and found a very angry Felix in there pouting.

"They locked me in the fucking bathroom." Felix steamed, showing an indent where he had hit the door. "They showed up drunk as fuck, and after coming in even though I told them to leave, pushed me in here. I hit my head off the god damn toilet, and when I woke up the door was locked." He shook his head and then rubbed the top. "I heard them in the other room though...sorry bro, I'm a shitty bro."

"Nah." Dipper said. "It was a nice change of scenery than fat bitches. Still horrifying, and I'd like to avoid it happening again, but better. You tried your best and that's what matters. They're passed out in your room by the way."

"Fuuuck." Felix said. They walked back out to the top of the staircase that served as the entree way to the two rooms. "We've gotta get them out of there." They both went quiet when they heard Tambry groaning from inside, the hairs on the back of Dipper's neck standing straight up.

"Shit. She's still up." Dipper whispered to Felix. Felix gently put his hand on the doorknob."

"Bro, ya gotta run for it. I'll find ya when they're gone, but I'll buy you some time now." Felix said nobly, even though Dipper saw it as a load of shit. "I'll fuck her into submission, load them into my car, and take them home. I'll take one for the team."

"I don't think this is taking one for the team." Dipper said dryly. "I think you just want to fuck hot bitches. Don't you have a girlfriend?!"

"That doesn't matter now, man." Felix lowered his head and smiled. "I'm gonna be a good friend now. Don't mourn me, remember me as I was." Without another word, Felix quickly dashed into the room and closed the door behind him. "Tambry, we meet again! You will not best me this time woman. Engarde!"

Dipper walked down the stairs and slid open Felix's porch door. He guessed Felix was a good friend, but he was still a dick. As sex noises floated out the door, Dipper slid it shut and decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. Moon high in the sky, Dipper would kill the remaining time until morning. Then he would return to a hopefully woman-less house, and get some sleep then.

Walking around the neighborhood, Dipper whistles a tune while walking. The night air is still, and for a second all seems too quiet. Then, as he walks by one house the doorway ominously opens. Stopping and looking, Dipper sees no one at its entrance. Every rational fiber of his being, so most of the fibers of his being, tell him to walk on. And yet...the small part of him that craves the mystery solving and action tells him to investigate, and he does just that. Bitches be damned if he's not getting his mystery on!

Going inside, the door behind him slammed shut. Turning around and trying to turn the knob, he found it locked. Remotely locked. He peered around and didn't see anyone. Walking slowly through the house, he finally saw someone upon rounding a corner. A small figure stood there, arms crossed. The little light Dipper had to see gleamed off her glasses as she gave him a crazed smile. Candy stood before him, and the look she was giving Dipper was unsettling at best. He gulped because he knew what was coming.

Wait a second, why was he concerned this time? Grenda was a miniature female hulk; much more powerful than the average preteen. The teens, Wendy and Tambry, were older and Wendy herself toned and strong. Candy, however, was a small Asian girl. Small Asian girls aren't know for their strength, mainly just their weird fetishes. Dipper relaxed as the realization dawned on him. "I know what you want, and it's not happening."

Candy flashed another unnerving smile. "Dipper, I know what you think and it holds true. I am a fragile, young girl. However, you forget what thing." 

"What is that?" Dipper said, taking a hesitant step back.

"I am an improvement...of a regular human." She instantly sprinted down the hall, giving Dipper barely any time to react. Ducking down, he narrowly dodged a little girl fist as he kneed her in the stomach. Stepping around her, he almost broke out of her range, but a sharp hot pain greeted his lower leg, and caused him to lose his footing.

Falling to the ground he turned and looked. She'd stabbed him with a fork, not deep or anything, but it was kind of stuck in there and it was bleeding a little. Dipper yelled as Candy brought another one out, pushing it against his face. "Don't move. Move and you're done for." She huffed, the physical exertion of the whole ordeal being too much for her normally gentle body. She adjusted her glasses as she unbuttoned his trousers.

"You stabbed me in the leg!" Dipper shouted. "My fucking leg!"

"Shush. It is not time for complaining." Putting her finger to his lips, she used her other hand to pull his dick out through his shorts. "It is sexy times."

Stroking it gently up and down the shaft, Candy's tiny hands made Dipper shudder. He was surprised he had any feeling left in his dick at all after this day, let alone getting a response out of an old fashioned. Candy progressively increased the speed, and after what seemed like a long time, Dipper felt like he was on edge. 

Letting out a pathetic groan, Dipper felt the cum rising through his body and about to burst forth. Then Candy squeezed on his dick, hard. Her ironclad grip made Dipper drive his fingernails into the carpet, and he slammed his body back in a whimper. "Do not cum until I say so."

"I can't control when I cum!" Dipper shouted. "I'm a 12 year old boy, not a porn star!"

"I don't understand the difference." Candy stood up as she said this, and the look she gave Dipper went from unnerving to straight menacing. Pushing his dick with her foot, she played around with it a little. Stroking up and down the shaft in it, the feel of her sock against his dick was weirdly arousing. He tried holding back, but once again the edge was creeping in. He came on her foot, and he heard her scoff. "Grenda's a liar, I'm not impressed." Looking up at her as she took off her clothes, Dipper knew he was going to get raped once again. Candy laid on top of him and got down, whispering in his ear.

"I am going to rape you, Dipper." She breathed, stroking the back of his neck with one of her hands. "I'm going to rape you and you won't be able to do anything to stop it." Dipper cried out once more, though he knew they were for naught. This was his fate, the Gravity Fall's fucktoy. God damn his luck, damn it all!

Just as she was about to stick his dick inside of her though, something happened. The thought to be locked door slid open, and he heard slow footsteps walk up to them. Looking up, Candy's expression turned to pure fear as she jumped off of him. "You! What are you doing here!"

"I've come to claim the talk of the town, and when you're rich money has a way of leading you to what you want." Pacifica chuckled, leveling some sort of gun at Candy. "I did not realize, however, that you were such a little freak. Well I mean, I did, but not this much."

"Get out! He is mine! Get your own!" Candy screamed, launching at her. Pacifica sidestepped as she whipped Candy across the face with the gun. Turning around and aiming it, she shot it. A piece of metal attached to wire shot out and hit Candy, right on the flat boob. It was a taser gun, and as Candy screamed out and her body shook, Dipper instantly felt fear wash over him. A taser gun was a little bit more frightening than a fork., and Pacifica was a lot more frightening than Candy.

Pacifica looked down at him and sneered in disgust. "Put your dick away and follow me." Dipper obliged, not wanting to spite her. Following her outside, he saw a Limo waiting. He could not see the driver for the windows were tinted, and upon entering the vehicle noted how the divider was up as well. Pacifica noticed his watchful gaze.

"I don't like the help to see me while I ride. You can't hear through it either." Pacifica said absentmindedly, checking her fingernails as she sat down. The Limo lurched slightly as the driver started driving, though Dipper had no idea where. He looked at her warily. What was going on? Why wasn't she fucking him?"

Pacifica chuckled slightly as she noticed his looking at her. "Oh what? Disappointed I'm not fucking you right now?" Dipper furrowed his brow, but she just scoffed. "I mean I can't blame you, I am the only good looking thing to ever to exist within a hundred miles of this area."

"How are you...how are you resisting the spum?" Dipper asked her. She rolled her eyes at him like it was obvious and placed her hand on her chest, right below her breasts.

"Some people are just better composed I guess. I mean, I can't help being superior to the Candy's and Grenda's of the world. I just am." She laughed again, her large titties bobbing up and...wait what?

"So you don't want to fuck me?" Dipper asked, almost offended.

"Who does." Pacifica flashed him a flirty smile. Dipper's heart rate increased, and his blood started racing. Racing to his dick that is, what was going on? Had all the rough rape throughout the day made him a sex addict? Was he actually turned on by Pacifica's coy way of acting. Dipper kind of wanted to fuck her.

"So we aren't going to fuck?" Dipper asked, standing up and looking at her. Pacifica raised her eyebrows at him and puffed her luscious lips out.

"I'm not going to rape you, Dipper." Pacifica smiled at him. "But if we were to have sex right now, I wouldn't be getting raped either."

"I'm confused." Dipper said, he heard his heart in his ears. His dick was throbbing too, everything was weird. What was this, this feeling? Was Dipper about to actually do the sex? Not the weird sex he'd been having all day - rape that he hadn't approved of. Did this Minotaur cum also, after awhile, affect him? Or was this circumstance now just causing him to drop his own pants, pull off his own underwear. This was free will, as he took off his shirt. Pacifica looked him up and down and then pulled off her lower half, leaving her shirt on.

"Don't be confused, Dipper." Pacifica said, gesturing to her vagina. "Just do what you think is best." Dipper gulped, and slowly moved toward her. Entering into her, he felt something he hadn't felt before. Dominace? He wasn't really sure was leading this situation, but the whole 'not being raped' aspect of it made him assume he was gucci.

Dipper moaned as he pushed himself all the way inside her. She wasn't loose, but this definitely wasn't her first time. Certainly tighter than the teens though, and as he fucked her softly she made slight whimpering noises. Her eyes were closed, and she was making semi-cute faces. Dipper continued pumping in and out of her.

As he increased in intensity and speed, Pacifica's hands found his back. Her sharp fake fingernails dug into his skin, and even though it would normally hurt him it just added to the pleasure. As her vagina squeezed his cock, her breathes became more long and heavy as she got close to the edge. Dipper knew she came, because she let loose a small yell and her fingernails dug in so sharply he was sure it drew blood. Dipper came too, and it was his first ejaculation that day that he enjoyed thoroughly throughout.

Something inside Dipper changed then. Feeling this, a sex that he was partially in control of, made him know that sex was pretty cool. All those girls would make awesome bangs, but it was ruined because he didn't want it at the time. He felt like a pussy for that, so he decided to change that. As Pacifica laid next to him on the seat, breathing heavy, Dipper snatched her cell phone. He was going to make some calls.

* * *

 As the Limo slowed to a stop in front of the Northwest mansion and Dipper made his way inside, he noted the eeriness of the surrounding area. Pacifica followed behind him, legs still shaking from their previous bang. Dipper wondered where everyone was, but he figured her parents were either asleep or off doing - ya know...rich people stuff. It wasn't his business anyway, not that he cared too much. It would make his plan even more easy to pull off.

"Where's the biggest bedroom in the house?" Dipper asked Pacifica as they walked into the manor. She kicked off her shoes and led him up the stairs and down a series of halls. Eventually they came to a beautifully furnished room. The walls and ceiling were decorated with marble, and the bed was twice the size of a Californian King.

"This is my parent's bedroom for when they fight." Pacifica said behind him. "They don't like me to know when they are so they come in here because it supposedly soothes them, and they can sleep together without touching or looking at each other."

"Why not just sleep in separate rooms?" Dipper asked out of curiosity. This room would be perfect.

"I used to cry when I knew they fought, and so they tried to hide it."

"Oh." Dipper removed his shirt, checking the phone he stole from Pacifica. He'd gotten some txts letting him know people had arrived, and he smiled. Soon everything would fall into place.

Going outside he met Felix, who had offered to drive two very inebriated girls for Dipper. "Where's the party at bruh?" Felix asked.

Dipper tossed him some keys and pointed down the hall. "Go down and take a left, the first door on the right side is where their lounge is. There's a liquor cabinet in the back."

"Well I know I don't have to question anything else you're doin! Later!" Felix drooled as he walked down the hallway, and Dipper just rolled his eyes. He made note of the purple lipstick on various parts of his body. Douchebro.

Two bikes pulled up as Dipper led Tambry and Wendy inside, and as he walked down the hall Dipper was sure this was what being a pimp felt like. He just needed the tacky hat and smart talkin' attitude. He led them into the Divorce-Den(the name he had given to Pacifica's big ass bedroom), and turned to face them all now with Pacifica.

"So, as you all know you have all viciously raped me." Dipper addressed them. Candy turned her eyes down in shame, while Grenda just nodded. Wendy and Tambry weren't really paying attention, giggling over something while he talked. Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"Now rape is a bad thing - and yet you all did it. I could go to the cops and they'd eventually arrest you, probably." Dipper said, crossing over to the bed. "So lets make a deal. If ya'l get naked, right here, right now, and we all have some consensual sex, that practically makes it ok." While that wasn't how rape laws worked at all, Dipper figured it would be all the convincing he'd need. Even though the Minotaur jizz had a spell over them, he was concerned they wouldn't go for it. However it seems like everyone was cool with it, as they were all undressing.

"Oh shit Tam, I left my bra at Felix's house again." Wendy said while laughing. Tambry pulled down her pants to reveal she wasn't wearing panties, either. Dipper raised his eyebrows at the word again, but didn't assume anything of it. He was going to get right down to business by undressing himself. As soon as he was naked, he was under the assault of flesh. The orgy had begun!

**Author's Note:**

> Orgy will have to be finished at a later date  
> Some stuff has come up in my life which draws me away  
> The draft will expire soon, however, and you all have waited long enough.   
> I will return ASAP. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
